Views of the Trickester,The Assassin and the Witch
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: Amalthea and her siblings are taken in by the potters when her and her brothers were in danger from thier parents' enemy by the name of Yamamoto. years later after being separated they reunite and rejoin their parents. Bad old men! GW/BC/HP/ bleach
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: ok here's a new version of a gender bender I wrote a while ago called a Switch of lives! This one will be a little slower paced but it will be a harry potter/bleach crossover. But it's not Aizen who gets Gender-bent, it's Gin!

Gin: Wait what?

Amalthea: Trust me this will be funny!

Gin: Funny I can do!

Amalthea: Kon hit it!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach/ Harry potter/Gundam Wing/Black Cat or any songs that appear! All she owns is female harry, Female Gin, and hybrid forms! Please read and Review her stories and vote in her poll! We are also looking for Fanart of her stories!

Ch.1 Prologue

Gin groaned as he rolled over in bed, he blinked his ruby eyes as he slowly sat up and yawned as his lover carried a plate in for him filled with his favourite breakfast foods. He smiled at Aizen as the older man sat down and kissed him gently, Gin then dug in and was amazed at how hungry he was then remembered what happened last night. Aizen saw the confused look on Gin's face as the younger man asked, "Sousuke… did something happen with the Hougyoku last night while we were… well you know."

Aizen blinked and thought back as his eyes went wide in remembrance and what Gin had said when it happened, "Gin, what exactly did you say when the Hougyoku flashed?"

Gin blinked and paled as he remembered and said, "We were talking about children of our own and I said it was too bad I wasn't a female…You don't think…?"

Aizen had a worried look as he suggested they get Szayel to look at Gin just in case, Gin agreed as he stood and got dressed quickly and then they headed to the eighth Espada's lab. Szayel looked surprised at seeing his two leaders come in with slightly worried looks, he asked what was wrong and they told him what happened with the Hougyoku the night before and that they wanted to make sure nothing had really happened when the powerful jewel flashed. Szayel blinked then got what he needed and proceeded to test Gin for any changes, it was a few hours later that Szayel came in with a grim look and told them that it hadn't been their imagination what the jewel had done.

Gin paled as he sat down on a chair hard and Aizen squeezed his shoulder comfortingly as the sliver haired man asked how long he had before the changes were done to his body, Szayel sighed and softly told them that it was too soon to tell with his DNA sample that he had at the moment. Gin stood as Aizen thanked the Espada and gently led his lover to their rooms where Aizen began kissing Gin to comfort him and then pinned him to the bed as he began to have fun with his lover for the next three hours, Gin moaned in pain as he cuddled up to his lover with his stomach in pain causing Aizen to look a bit worried and he asked, "Gin what's wrong?"

Gin whimpered as he told Aizen, "My stomach is feeling like it's on fire and feels like my organs are being shifted around for some reason."

Aizen paled as he asked just where in his stomach the pain was and Gin blinked and paled as he said, "Oh god, my LOWER stomach!"

It was an hour later that the pain ended and Gin was rubbing his flat stomach as he was getting blood drawn by Szayel so they could find out what had just happened, Aizen just sighed as he held Gin and asked Szayel to get the results as soon as possible causing the Espada to nod and leave the room.

The next morning…

Gin rolled as he felt the sun shining on him and felt a slight tugging on his…hair? He sat up, looked in a mirror and noticed his hair had grown to just below his shoulder blades in a very feminine hairstyle causing him to gasp in shock. Aizen walked in at that moment with grim look that changed to one of surprise as he said, "Gin? Is that you?"

Gin turned to his lover and nodded as he said in a few higher octaves of his voice that it was him as the fear showed in his eyes, Aizen walked over then sat down and hugged his lover sadly as he whispered that they had found out was wrong from last night. Gin looked at him in shock as he whispered in disbelief, "I-I-I-I'm pregnant? But…"

Aizen then told him that was just the beginning and for some reason Gin's body was shifting to a hybrid form between an animal and human to withstand the pregnancy better, Gin was pale as he listened and felt a sharp pain on his back side as he shifted closer to Aizen. He quickly stood as Aizen asked what was wrong and Gin told Aizen that he could feel a pressure on his tail bone that hurt when he shifted on the bed; he turned to the mirror as he turned unashamed of his nakedness and gasped at what he saw from looking over his shoulder.

Aizen quickly stood and held his lover as Gin sunk to the floor in shock at seeing the beginning of a tail on his backside; he looked up at Aizen and asked if they found out how long the change would take, Aizen sighed and told that he would be changed completely by tomorrow morning causing Gin's eye to water as he rested his head against his lover's chest. Aizen just held his lover tight as Gin suddenly whimpered in pain as the tail started to grow at an alarming pace and took the form of a fluffy fox tail that was the same color as his hair and a black tip, Gin then grabbed the tail and yanked as he yelped in pain which told him he really had a tail.

Aizen gently calmed his lover down who was close to losing his cool over his changing body when Aizen softly kissed Gin and felt something on HIS backside twitch; he twisted as he pulled his pants down and found the start of a tail on his own body! His eyes went wide as he touched the small stumpy tail as Gin looked worried, he gasped as the stump erupted in pain and grew into a chocolate brown cat tail with a white tip. Aizen looked at his lover in shock as he tried to figure out why he had a tail too when Gin started to whimper in shock as he whispered, "Aizen! Your ears!"

Aizen blinked as he quickly felt his furry ears that had gained the form of Cat ears causing his eyes to go wide as Gin had turned at the same time to face the mirror, the shocked scream as Gin realized his ears were also like Sousuke's, had Aizen covering them in pain. Gin was in total shock as Aizen pulled him into his arms and cuddled his lover as their tails twined around each other, Gin couldn't help but whisper "This… This is wrong! I'm not supposed to be female!"

Aizen just rocked the distressed silver haired man as he cried and Aizen gently stroked his Lover's ears which calmed Gin down a bit, Gin had to Admit that the petting of his ears felt REALLY good and was slowly lulling him back to sleep. Aizen smiled softly at Gin who had passed out in his arms with a soft rumbling purr, he lifted his lover and placed him back in bed and kissed Gin's lips before he walked out to talk to Szayel about why he had ears and a tail too.

6:00 pm

Gin groaned as he writhed on the bed as his nether regions burned but the pain soon ended as he sat up whimpering in a voice that was a few octaves higher again and threw the covers back to see he now had the lower half of a female as he whimpered in distress and made to stand up only to fall to the ground as her balance was lower on her body then it was as a male's and that threw her off, Gin tried to stand again and managed to stay standing as Aizen walked in and stopped in shock at seeing his lover. He hurried over and help Gin back on the bed her he actually sat on his hair, Gin squeaked as he pulled his thigh length hair in front of him and stared at the silver strands as his hands shook.

Aizen just hugged his lover and pulled her into his arms so her head was against his chest near his heart, Gin slowly calmed down as she listened to Aizen's heart beat and then pulled away as she was now calmer. The former male looked at her cat eared lover and gave a sad smile as Aizen kissed her forehead and told her they would get through this together. He then yawned, showing small fangs where his canines were before; Aizen then kissed Gin and laid down on the bed like a cat as he fell asleep, she yawned also and wondered why she was so tired as she curled up next to him and went back to sleep.

The next morning…

A shocked yelp woke Aizen up as he sat up and noticed Gin was missing, he quickly figured out where she was and hurried to her side as she turned at hearing him come into the bathroom. Aizen blushed at the doll like figure his lover had with Porcelain like coloured skin, thigh length moonbeam silver hair, large ruby red eyes, tiny waist, c cup breasts and bell-shaped hips, she looked at him with sad disbelieving eyes as she softly said, "I-I-I-I didn't expect me to look like this…"

Aizen shivered at the seductive voice coming from his lover's throat and quickly crossed the room as he pulled her into a heated kiss and told her, "You look amazing…my silver vixen."

Gin blushed at the new nickname as she laid her head on his shoulder and let him stroke her hair gently, she felt so content in his arms when she remembered something "Sousuke, what are we going to tell the Espada about our changes?"

Aizen smiled as he told her that he already took care of that and the Espada KNEW better than to make fun of them, Gin chuckled softly at that as she kissed his cheek then realized she had a small problem "Umm, Sousuke? Do we have anything that would fit me?"

5 months later…

Gin groaned as she was kicked in the ribs by the "baby" and then a few seconds later in a totally different place, Aizen was beside her as he kissed her neck while waiting for Szayel to set up the ultra sound so they could see the baby for the first time. Gin was laying down on the bed as she shivered from the cold gel on her stomach and waited quietly as she held Aizen's hand, Szayel's eyes went wide at what he was seeing and asked Aizen to look over his shoulder at the screen to confirm what he was seeing. Aizen looked and gasped as a wide smile made its way on to his face, He looked at his lover who had a worried look on her face and asked Szayel to show her the screen.

Gin blinked at the monitor as she saw three heads all near each other, her eyes went wide as she realized what that meant and placed a hand on her tummy as tears filled her eyes and she whispered, "Triplets? We're having triplets?"

Aizen nodded as he kissed her and then they told her that there were two boys and a girl, Gin smiled happily as she cuddled up to her lover and he rubbed her tummy gently. She whispered to him softly, "I can't wait for them to be born…"


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: Kon hit it!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach/ Harry potter/Gundam Wing/Black Cat or any songs that appear! All she owns is female harry, Female Gin, and hybrid forms! Please read and Review her stories and vote in her poll! We are also looking for Fanart of her stories!

AN: Sirius will survive the fight in the Ministry and will be cleared of all charges

Ch.2

4 months later…

Gin whimpered in pain as she squeezed her lover's hand and pushed their last child out of her body, the baby was soon out and crying loudly as she was placed in her mother's arms. Gin felt so warm to be holding her little ones as did Aizen who was holding their sons, Aizen smiled as he asked what they would name their little ones. Gin blinked as she thought about it, she looked at her daughter who had the same hair color as her and softly said "What about an English name for our little girl?"

Aizen blinked as he thought of a name he had liked from a fantasy novel he had read out of boredom and suggested it to her, Gin thought about it and smiled as she said, "it's perfect for her, our little Amalthea…our little unicorn princess."

Aizen chuckled and looked at his sons and softly asked Gin what she thought about the names Hikaru and Yami for them, Gin thought about it and smiled as she said "Light and Darkness huh? Somehow that fits for some reason…"

3 days later…

Aizen ran to his and Gin's chambers with a panicked look where she was feeding the children, he told her that the others found out that Yamamoto knew about the children somehow and he was heading towards Los Noches with his personal guard. Gin's eyes went wide as she realized that they would have to go with the plan they made with some friends who they met on a mission in England, tears filled her eyes as she quickly but gently packed her children up in a warm blanketed basket and her and Aizen quickly opened a portal and escaped to the human world to hide their children.

Lily potter was woken by the frantic ringing of the doorbell and hurried downstairs to answer it as she prayed it didn't have to do with the plan they made with Sousuke and Gin. Her hopes were dashed as she opened the door and saw the distraught couple holding a basket, Lily quickly ushered them inside and gently took the babies up to their new room with Aizen and Gin following so they could say a final good bye to their children. All three were fast asleep as they were paced in the cribs and Gin and Aizen gently kissed their children goodbye, they thanked Lily and James who had just joined them and then quickly left to join in the protection of their home.

1 year later…

Amalthea was softly crying as her brothers were taken away and she was left on a doorstep of people she didn't know, Hikaru was dumped on L2 and Yami was placed on the doorstep of an older couple by Dumbledore who wanted his pawn to be utterly alone and broken. The small toddlers grew up to be saviours in their own way, Amalthea was hailed as the Girl-who-Lived, Hikaru was now known as Duo Maxwell aka Shingami and their eldest brother was now known as Train Heartnet the 13th assassin of Chronos known as the Black Cat. Separately their legends would grow but the day was soon coming when Dumbledore's plans would go to hell in a hand basket during Amalthea's summer before Sixth year.

The Preventers headquarters…

The Gundam Pilots were all waiting in one of the meeting rooms when Une came in with Sally Po, they all stood and were told to sit down for the news they were about to receive. Duo looked nervous as hell as Une turned to him and Trowa and then said the words that caused a round of shock among the pilots, "Congratulations you two, we found your families. Trowa, your sister Catharine Bloom will be here tomorrow to see you and Mr. Maxwell… we didn't find your parents but we did find your siblings. A Train Heartnet and one Amalthea Potter are your siblings and it seems that the three of you are Triplets."

Duo blinked in shock at hearing that and then softly asked when he would get to meet them, Une smiled and told him that they were being picked up at that moment from their homes and being brought to headquarters in the morning.

Meanwhile at the Dursleys…

Amalthea sighed as she did the gardening in her Aunt's flower garden; she then heard the doorbell ring from where she was in the backyard and was called inside in rude tone by her aunt, she walked inside only to see a Preventer officer standing there. The man smiled at her and asked if she was Amalthea Potter causing her to nod as she kept an eye on her aunt, the officer noticed and smoothly asked for her to pack her clothes and belongings so they could go to the main Preventers headquarters to meet her brothers.

Amalthea stiffened as Severus, Remus and Sirius had told her about her brothers and how they had been adopted by the potters when they were just three days old, she then looked at her aunt who had pursed lips and then walked out of the room to pack her stuff as she had a feeling she wouldn't be returning. She was soon done and brought her trunk down where the officer helped her carry it out to the car then he opened the door for her so she could slip inside, he then piled into the driver side and pulled out of the driveway as he head to the airport so they catch their plane.

Meanwhile…

Train blinked as the preventer officer told him what he had come to get Train for which had Sven and Eve looking at him in shock, he looked at his makeshift family then at the officer as he asked if they could come with him to meet his siblings. The officer chuckled and nodded as he told him that they better get moving if they wanted to catch their plane, Train nodded and prayed that Creed stayed away from his siblings and the rest of his small makeshift family.

The next morning…

Amalthea was nervous as hell as she stood next to a handsome chocolate brown haired man with golden cat like eyes, a small young blonde girl and a green haired man wearing a gray suit in the elevator, the brown haired man introduced himself as Train Heartnet and she smiled and returned the gesture when she noticed his bell around his neck and remarked on how cute it looked on him which had Train laughing as she blushed.

The doors soon opened and they stepped out as Une stood in front of them and asked which of them was Amalthea Potter and Train Heartnet, they blinked at each other then stepped away from the others causing the stern woman to smile and tell them that their sibling was waiting in the room behind her causing them to look at each other as Amalthea started to softly sniffle. Tears were slipping down her cheeks as Train pulled her into a hug and made a comforting purring like noise that he had always been able to make, Amalthea just stayed there with her head against his chest as she calmed herself by listening to his heartbeat.

Train smiled as he hugged her tighter and told her that their other sibling was probably getting nervous by the second and they should get on with meeting him, she giggled at the carefree tone he used and nodded as she slipped her hand into his and then walked into the room. Amalthea was nervous as hell when she saw all the boys in the room and pressed closer to Train who squeezed her hand comfortingly, Une noticed and then said, "02 stand up and greet your siblings Train Heartnet and Amalthea Potter."

Amalthea watched nervously as she looked at the boys when she recognized one she had meet before when she had been dragged to one of her uncle's dinner party meetings because Ms. Figg was very sick that day, she smiled at the blued-eyed blonde Arab and winked as he snickered and waved while a young man with Amethyst eyes and a lighter chocolate brown hair then Train's hair stood up. Duo looked at his siblings and gave a carefree grin that had Train returning it; Amalthea looked back and forth between them and laughed as she said "You guys are definitely brothers! You even grin the same!"

Train chuckled as he said, "A Black cat and a brown kitsune as brothers? I guess it fits but hmmm, what to call you for your animal persona?"

Amalthea giggled as they looked at her then both went "I got it! You shall be known as Kitten and Kit!"

Quatre laughed at the first friend he had made as she blushed up a storm at the nicknames and stood, he walked over and smiled as he asked where his hug was causing even lady Une to look at them in surprise as she laughed and hugged the Winner heir. Duo raised an eyebrow and asked how the hell they knew each other as Quatre chuckled and explained about the day they met and how that he tried to keep in touch with her the best he could, Duo raised an eyebrow and jokingly said "So you have an adoptive brother who is also my brother in everything but blood, huh? You guys are definitely going to fit in just fine!"

Train laughed at the look on his little sister's face as she stuck her tongue out at Duo who laughed, Quatre then ruffled her hair as Une told them that she wanted to talk to Train and his group alone for a moment about a job offer and asked the rest of them to wait outside. Amalthea blinked as Duo scooped her up and raced out the door to the lobby chairs, the others followed with knowing glances as Duo jumped around after he set her down in an extremely comfy chair and asked for info on this mysterious school she attend that they couldn't find.

She blinked and realized she could tell them because they were her family and she wouldn't be breaking the status of Secrecy of the wizarding world, she smiled and told them everything about her life form the way she had been treated by her aunt and uncle to the years at Hogwarts and how the headmaster kept testing her. Duo was furious at her story and tried to figure out a way to get into the school when she told him that she was thinking of leaving anyways for Japan to find their real parents.

Duo blinked at that and then told her that she was not going alone and that him, Train and the others wouldn't let her go without them, Amalthea blinked and smiled as she snuggled up to her brother as her long black hair fell like a curtain around her face. Duo blinked at the cuddling up to him then smiled and just rubbed her back soothingly when Train came out with a shell-shocked look on his face with the others who came with him, Amalthea blinked at Train and asked what happened and he told her that Une had offered him and Sven a job working at the Preventers, Duo grinned as he and Amalthea congratulated him and Amalthea asked if he would take the job, Train then looked at her and asked "Do you think I should, little kitten?"

Amalthea nodded and said "How many sisters can say that her brothers are personally scouted by the head of the Preventers?"

Train and Duo both laughed as they hugged her and Train said "Well, it's a good thing I said yes!"

Amalthea grinned but then stiffened as she paused with a worried look while Duo asked what was wrong and she told him that she could sense her headmaster in the building and he was coming towards them fast, Duo growled very convincingly and quickly ran to get Une who told them to hid Amalthea best they could while she talked to Dumbledore. Duo nodded and quickly grabbed his little Sister and quickly led her to his and the others office where he used the wandless magic that he had developed and hid his little sister safely, just in time too as Dumbledore and Une came in.

Amalthea held her breath as she watched Dumbledore for any signs of sensing her as he looked around the room then he told Une that he had wasn't able to find his wayward student that ran away from home, he walked out of the room as Une nodded to them and dropped a piece of paper on the floor as she followed the old coot. Duo picked up the paper and grinned as he read it, he told the others that they were being given a year's leave to go on vacation. The others grinned and Amalthea smiled happily as she then called Hedwig to her quietly, the Gundam pilots jumped and pulled their guns as a flash of white fire appeared and faded to reveal a beautiful white Phoenix that flew over to Amalthea and landed on her arm.

Duo and Train blinked at their giggling sister and the bird that seemed to have a smug look in her eyes then asked why the bird was here, Amalthea told them that she needed to get in touch with her godfathers so they could put their plan into action to fool Dumbledore. Amalthea snickered at the expressions on their faces as she explained about her godfathers and that they would meet them in Japan since they knew their real parents, Dou blinked then grinned as he asked what her plan was to make her disappear from under Dumbledore's grasp and Amalthea told him "I have to die at the hands of the people he left me with when Mama Lily and Papa James died."

Duo blinked in shock along with the others at her words and then realized what she was saying as Train asked how she would convince the old man she died at the hands of the Dursleys, she grinned and told them that they had created a blood clone that looked and acted like her but it was nothing but a semi-intelligent golem that would create the illusion of her death. Duo blinked and snickered at the plan now that she explained the plan in detail; Train smiled and asked when the plan would be put into action as Amalthea just finished writing a letter to her godfathers.

She grinned and quickly handed it to Hedwig who flashed away with the letter, the others blinked as she told them that the plan starts…NOW!

The next day…

Police were swarming the Dursley household and found a young 16 year old girl that was beaten to the point of near death due to a tip from someone who called in on it; Duo smirked as he watched the arrest go down and noticed Dumbledore watching in horror at "Losing" his pawn through abuse, the Gundam pilots smirked as they left for the safe place aka Quatre's townhouse where Amalthea and Train were waiting. They entered the house and hurried to the safe-room that Amalthea was and told her that the plan was under way as she grinned at the news, Amalthea then smirked as she told them the next phase would soon be executed by Sirius, Remus and Severus which would be their deaths at the hands of Dumbledore who they were trying to discredit.

Duo grinned as he said, 'This will be the biggest prank anyone has played on the Wizarding world!"


End file.
